Lament
by TheNyanTree
Summary: In the midst of brooding over his last meeting with Yuma Mukami, Shu bumps into Yui as she plays the piano. At the end of the night, he knew that one should not mourn alone. Shu Sakamaki x Yui Komori oneshot. Requested by SleepyAshLhea


**Lament**

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to SleepyAshLhea for requesting :3**

* * *

The red carpeting of the library grounds were surprisingly soft, and ceramic tiling did not share the same ability of drowning out the clicks and thuds of feet on floor. Shu should visit the library more often.

He was albeit hungry though. About now, Yui would usually pester him to come home at quicker pace else they'd get an earful of Reiji, and he'd get a few suckles of her blood out of it before following her demands. But she wasn't here, for some reason. And Shu missed his afterschool naps too much to care

His earphones then chose the perfect time to stop functioning. Shu knew so from the strangely long intermission between the measures of his favorite Bach piece. He lazily lifted his back and parted his eyes to see what had gone wrong, and caught a flash of brown hair just sticking out of his peripheral vision.

He found Edgar, no, Yuma fishing a handful of books before piling them onto an already tall stack, doing it all with a forced straight face. The brunette knew he was there too.

"What are you looking at?!"

Shu made the mistake of staring for too long.

The blonde had always ignored the brunette giant at times like this, but he had always received a kick of the wall or floor beside him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with it, really. There was no music embedded in his ears, and he wasn't sure if the floor stood a chance to hush out the resonance of his company's strengthful step.

Responding would be the best choice. "This doesn't seen to be your kind of place."

"Tch! I'm only here 'cause of that damned Ruki! As soon as I got the books he want, I'm scrammin' out." Yuma began emptying the shelf twicefold faster, wanting the blond out of his sight as soon as possible. "Besides, that's something I'm supposed to ask! You're not watching over sow?"

Shu rested his body against a shelf. "That's bothersome. She can do what she wants."

His words earned a wrinkling of the half-vampire's nose. "Oh? So you won't complain if I take her away?"

"No. She'll come back to me on her own."

Yuma launched a book to the fellow vampire, but Shu heard the sharp whistle of the wind it created, and caught it cleanly.

"Watch it neet. You piss people off talking arrogant shit like that!"

"So loud. This is the damn library."

"Hell I care! Tsk, talkin' to you makes me feel like crap."

Muttering a few more swears to himself, Yuma returned collecting and stacking books in silence, truly not wanting to conversate with the blond vampire further.

A book teetered from it's pile as the brown-eyed vampire attempted to lift one up. He hissed and seemed to struggle in not kicking the stack altogether.

"If you keep being hasty like that, even the entire shelf behind you will fall."

A yellow-sleeved hand appeared over the befallen object within Yuma's view. Shu had kneeled down to reach it, but the brunette before him stomped a foot on the book before his pale fingers could brush against the cover.

"What are ya my _pal?_ I don't need your friggin' help." Proving his words, Yuma slipped the toes of his shoe below the book, effortlessly balancing it as he lifted his foot, before flinging it back to it's stack. "Listen up, damn aristocrat. We waged a war, so getting all helpy-sharey and shit won't win you any points. Besides, I'd rather Ruki destroy my entire cabbage crop than being friends with you."

Shu's eyebrows upped.

Yuma heaved his two stacks of fifteen, three hundred-paged books for each his arm, and walked away, not even leaving a single glance behind.

"Later asshole."

* * *

When year passed after year, Shu thought he might forget the flames, how the ashes of the burnt village was cold on his palms. He had forgotten how to arm a gun. Had forgotten how he squirmed against the flattening of a certain pup's tongue on his cheek. He rid his memories of all those, and he thought he'd forget about Edgar too. But, no matter what he convinced himself, he couldn't find it in him to stop clinging onto the memory of their first encounter.

The wish to see his old friend was still within him, and it had been that way for a long time. So long. Too long. So when the blond's desire was finally granted, it was just too late.

Edgar was there, attending the same school, and he didn't know what to do.

There was a time where he found the perfect opportunity to approach him. But a chill crawled up, and all of a sudden flames flashed into view, swallowing the brunette in it's scorching blaze.

If something happened once, it could happen twice. If Shu befriended Edgar once more, he was only going to lose him again

 _Talkin' to you makes me feel like crap._

Maybe it was best for Yuma to hate him

 _What are ya my pal? I don't need your friggin help!_

Maybe it was best for the blonde to leave him alone.

 _Besides, I'd rather Ruki destroy my entire cabbage crop than being friends with you._

Maybe it was best for them to stay as enemies

Shu yawned. Thinking this deeply took too much out of him. But as tired as he was, someway, somehow, he couldn't drift to sleep. He was restless. Shu Sakamaki was restless.

The blond vampire turned in the sofa, seeking for a good sleeping position, and his blue eyes met an apple snug in a fruit basket on the coffee table. It reminded him of the one Edgar given him back then. One the size of a gull's head, tasted better than any fine-dining. It's red color more vibrant than any flame.

….Shu immediately stopped thinking of apples, then vanished from the living room to search for another napping place.

His room wasn't a very appealing choice for it was next to Reiji's, who might be brewing concoctions as of now. The blonde _abhorred_ the idea of walking on the same floor as him right then. Hence why he was walking at one of the highest floor.

Shu strolled passed door to door through the corridor, and he was gradually getting tired, yet he wasn't satisfied of moving. He was nearly approaching the dead end of the hall, and then heard a sound. An array of notes.

Music.

Shu traced his neck, right where he always looped the cord of his headset around. He realized how cold it was without it. And he hadn't been listening to anything for hours. The blurred sound of piano keys that floated across the room deepened his ache.

Was Laito playing the piano now?

The eldest Sakamaki couldn't think of anyone else, and it really did not matter to him. He wanted something to hear to or he's going to have a mental breakdown.

But, that musical piece. The blond had heard of it before. The lulling melody of Ave Maria, a Catholic prayer. Laito would rather be forced into catching cicadas than play that.

Then….

Come to think of it, the scent that hung in the air was faintly sugary.

Shu's form blinked from the room towards the location of the song.

* * *

Gently bobbing her head, Yui's fingers crawled across the keys, steadily following the rhythm of the composition. She hummed alongside the tune.

At first, she was afraid that the Sakamakis would be disturbed of her playing a religious song. The punishment that might follow sent her a cold shiver. But nothing had happened. So the teen kept playing, any fear was slowly diminishing.

"Oi."

Yui's fingers stopped dead in the air.

The girl whipped her head around to meet the sight of a blond vampire. Illuminous blue eyes stared at her with the eversame stoic expression.

'Shu-san." Yui's hunched back straightened in delighted relief. "What brings you here? Oh, do you want to nap here?"

"No."

"Then…?"

"It's a pain explaining to you." Shu was at the other end of the piano. "Just continue."

The underclassman tilted her head sideways. "Are you sure? This is-"

"I know what it is." The vampire stepped closer. "But if I don't hear any music, I'n going to die. My earphones broke again, so you just have to become a replacement for the time being. Keep going."

The human twitched her shoulders when a sudden fuzzy feel settled on her thighs.

"Sh-Shu-san?! You..you're head is on my lap…" Yui squirmed when Shu moved to adjust his head. "Tsk, be quiet. Your annoying voice will get in the way of the music."

"But..I can't play like this…"

"Just deal with it. I don't care."

The girl bit her lip, before softly blowing air up her bangs. She arranged the bench height lower so she wouldn't bump an elbow into Shu's face due to lack of space, and the euphonous drizzle of notes returned.

Shu's breathing relaxed, following the adagio. The image of flame and red fruit slowly drifted away, and he could only think of the sequence of phrases prettily piecing each the other.

It wasn't to say that the girl's playing was overall flawless. There were times where the space between two notes or three weren't properly tended. A finger would slip and press an unnecessary note once in a while. And the dynamics fixed within the sounds weren't constant. A simple song played like that, Schubert would be ashamed.

The first time the blonde vampire laid his fingers on piano keys, he had done Chopin's Waltz, Op. 64 with unblemished playing.

He was playing for his mother that time, wondering if he could get a praise or two out of her. Maybe she'd recognize the talent in him. And maybe, maybe she'd let him become a musician. Becoming a head of an illustrous family frightened the young boy back then, the immemse power and vast array of responsibilities intoxicated him with pressure.

Praise he received. Her mother boasted with unchanging eyes that he should play for a ball some day. Then she slid the spine of a book out of it's shelf, and told Shu he should continue studying. Whatever sweet words she told him was as same as an indifferent wave of the hand to move things along.

Edgar, however, would defiantly show a more lively reaction. He might've never seen an actual musical instrument. Or even play one. Boy child Shu wanted to teach his friend to play the piano. After all, the brunette taught him so many things, the blond wanted to do something in return. Right after the ball where they promised their rendezvous

He did not get his chance, of course

Shu could only watch as Edgar left him, disappearing within the brilliant light. And even when the skies switched colors, the child vampire's position stayed the same, standing before a pool of ash, nearly invisible as it blended with the dark soil. Teeth clenched, the blond screamed-

"Edgar…"

"Edgar?"

"What?!"

The refrain of Ave Maria was interrupted once more as Shu suddenly jolted from Yui's lap, before falling back down again as he bumped his head below the keyboard

"Are you okay Shu-san?!"

The vampire's sneer kept the girl from touching his recently pained forehead.

"I'm _fine_. Don't rouch me."

Yui timidly tipped her head down at the emphasis. "Sorry… Um, who's Edgar?"

With a grunt, Shu retrieved his head from her lap, returning to a sitting position

"And old friend of mine. But you don't need to know that." The vampire noticed his company's long gaze. "What?"

"It's just...a little difficult to believe that you have friends." The human girl had never seen the blond interact with anyone at all. What a discovery. "Do you and Edgar keep in touch?"

Yui felt like shrinking when Shu's eyes brightened twice fiercer.

"No. We stopped meeting a long time ago."

 _Sort of._

"Why? Did..something happen?"

The glow in the vampire's eyes slightly weakened.

"It's none of your business."

 _He fled into a burning village and died with it. It wouldn't have happened if only I was more careful. I was the one who killed him. I was hopeless. And even if I try to patch things up, the end result remains the same. I am probably cursed this way. Maybe I should have went in the fire with him. I don't care that he's actually alive in the end. He's not the same Edgar. He hates me._

 **"Shu-san."**

The said young man turned to the suddenly stern voice.

"You…look like you're in alot of pain." Yui hesitated, but she made a bold choice to scoot closer. "Are..are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

A scoff was heard. "Talking to women who gives sympathy on purpose to gain favor is the most annoying."

"That doesn't matter." Yui touched her collarbone with her chin. "If…if Shu-san keeps holding off his emotions, they might explode at a bad timing. A conversation will make you feel better!"

"Brainless woman, that's for humans. Vampires aren't the same. We have too much time to deal with that." But the thought kept ringing in his head like frenzied hornets. Shu wanted to relieve himself from that misery. "Life within the castle was boring, just sitting on a chair staring at letters. So I ran away one night. That's when I bumped into Edgar. He found me sitting on some grass. I thought he meant no good back then, because he was holding a sniper. But he just asked how I was and gave me an apple he grew himself. We meet again the next day and he taught me how to hunt a deer. He also taught me how to strike a bird with a stone. He brought apples each time we meet."

Strings of words later, the vampire slowed down as he finally reached the part he didn't like. "Then a ball was going to be held. I invited Edgar. Someone found him and threw him out. I knew I screwed up, so I wanted to see him again and apologize.…"

A long pause stretched.

"…..?" The human girl waited, for her senior didn't seem to be quite finished.

But his lips sealed in a concluding close, and she stiffened when Shu directed at her a scowl.

"What did you say about me feeling better?"

Yui blinked blankly. "Eh?"

The next few words were said in gritted teeth. "I told you all these things, but I don't feel good at all."

"That's not true."

"Excuse me?"

It was only then that Shu noticed how the corners of her lips curved upwards.

"When Shu-san talked about Edgar, you took your time explaining your experiences. I can tell how much you've enjoyed your time from that. I'm glad Edgar was a good friend to you." The blue-eyed male hated to admit it, but, he couldn't disagree with whatever came out of her lips. "Shu-san doesn't look as distressed anymore. You look really happy when talking about Edgar. Maybe I can meet him someday?"

Shu wondered, if he really hadn't talk about his past, he wouldn't think twice about choking the teen for saying such, because he really didn't know how to respond to that. Edgar wasn't dead. He's walking under the same sky as them. Heck attended the same school. If Yui wanted to see him, she could. Heck, that's what Edgar -Yuma- would most definitely want.

The vampire felt that it was much easier to pretend that the brunette Mukami didn't exist.

"Sure, maybe when the day comes where I really suck your blood dry, you'll meet him."

"Oh, I'm..sorry…"

"Don't be."

"But you know..," the girl started. "I'm sure Edgar would forgive you. From what I hear from you, he sounds like a nice person."

Shu raised his eyebrows.

Edgar…? Forgive…him?

 _Watch it neet. You piss people off talking arrogant shit like that!_

Would he…?

 _What are ya, my pal?_

 _I'd rather Ruki destroy my entire cabbage crop than being friends with you._

The vampire's eyes darkened. He might never find the answer. Edgar was gone. Perhaps he wasn't in form, but the one he ate apples with as a kid was forever lost in time.

If Shu himself wasn't sure, then how would the girl before him?

"You know nothing. And don't pretend to be understanding." Yui wasn't the first person who put an effort to sympathize with him. A handful of handmaids listened to the same story. None of them were genuine in their response. Chances were, the human he's with was no different. The thought made him feel bitter

Yui gasped when the vampire suddenly wrapped his fingers at the pipe of her neck. "Stupid, heartless, mindless girl, you don't get what it means to have someone you care for ripped apart from your life."

The male knitted his brows. The words he just said came out of his mouth like a strange taste.

He gave a look long and hard into Yui's sherbert eyes that was squinting from the throb at her neck.

 _'Hold on…'_

A realization struck him and Shu released his grip, letting a red handmark to blush around. A jumble of notes sounded a shriek as Yui collapsed her head onto the keyboard, coughing for breath.

Shu stared blankly as she slowly managed her lungs.

Yui hoisted herself back, her hands held her knees.

"…I miss my father." The girl had only whispered, but her words that dripped with mourn met the vampire's ears like a wail.

Thinking back what Shu said, pain latched to her chest, as if her lungs were still fighting for breath even after unstrangled. There really wasn't anybody who acknowledged her sorrows. Shu didn't even think that they were drowning in the same waters. That made her feel too lonely.

Yui wanted to scream. And as much as she did, she knew she shouldn't. Then she'd just have to express it through song. The first set of notes of Ave Maria played once again, and the girl felt jut a bit more at ease.

"My father plays Ave Maria every Christmas Day as a worship gift. It's his favorite piece to play. That's why I came here."

Too absorbed within her fingers that worked above the keys, Yui did not bother to give much care when a mop of blonde returned to her thighs.

"It's far past New Years now."

Another stab bit at her heart, and Yui sucked air from her teeth.

"I know, but I don't want to attract the others' attention because I don't think they'll like me playing a Catholic prayer." The song's tempo slowed a tad. "But, hearing everyone else's stories of celebrating and merry-making with their families and friends today, I just couldn't help myself."

"..Are you still waiting for him?"

With her chin down, the girl bit her lower lip to keep from further quivering, and thought of the previous months, the time when her outlook was still healthy. The time when she would answer that kind of question with a doubtless 'yes'.

"I'm hoping," Yui said.

Many people she had met in her life told her that she was a good hoper. She had her own tactic of doing so. For this kind of situation, Yui made promises to herself, and waited for them to come true. As an example, at August, when Yui first wore the nightgown the brothers gave, she was sure that she would be sleeping in her own room by the end of the month.

She was still using a bed in the devil's den.

But as the hopeless optimist she was, Yui kept on hoping. Kept on praying, promising. And when more and more promises weren't fulfilled, she became more reluctant on making the next.

"I'm tired doing that though….," Yui muttered

The last promise she made was back in November. And that was the wish that she might spend the night of New Year's Eve sparking fireworks with her father.

Her father never came. There were no fireworks. Her wish was never granted. That night was spent having her blood sucked by Ayato and Kanato.

And now, the girl was wondering if it was worth to wait for him any longer, if she was only going to be disappointed once more. Her own church already told her to stay away and never dial them again the last time she contacted. Her father never even answered her each time she fought a chance to call.

Maybe…maybe he truly had abandoned her. Though, Yui didn't know what she would do to herself if she truly gave in to that possibility

" _But I'm holding on,_ " Yui whispered. Her fingers no longer created any sound a while ago, just weakly tapping on the keyboard, but not putting enough pressure to actually push a key. "I know it's been months, but if I give up now, then…then-"

Something soft abruptly felt at her mouth, but Yui was cluelessly closing her eyes to keep tears from falling out. So when she parted them open, she spluttered to see Shu touching her lips with his. The female pushed him off her lap.

"What are you doing?!'

"You kept looking down on me." When Shu spoke his words with such nonchalance, Yui was reminded of how shameless he was. "Stop giving me that look. You were wanting it, weren't you? Thought to take you out of your misery since you were staring at me for so long."

"What are you even talking about?! I wasn't looking at you!" The girl braced to hear more nonsense, but only silence stretched. "…Shu-san?"

"….That's better," Shu spoke. "You were crying. How your tears were wetting my face is annoying."

Now that he had mentioned it, Yui did noticed thin lines of sheen littering Shu's cheeks and nose. So much that it seemed as if he was the one crying instead.

But, registering what the vampire said previously, was he actually trying to comfort her?

Yui stopped rubbing her eyes for a moment. The mere thought hurt her brain. No, that couldn't be it.

"Hey, dry these off."

"Eh? Can't you do that on your own?"

"Talking and hearing you talk made me tired. These tears are yours anyway. Take responsibility and dry them off." Yui leaned her wrist to his face. "And don't use our uniform. The fabric is rough."

"What else should I use then?" The girl painstakingly checked her pockets for the second time. "I don't have my handkerchief."

"Use your tongue then."

The young man's eyelids lowered in amusement as Yui's face flushed.

"No! Besides, that'll make your face wetter!"

"Then your lips will have to do."

"What?!"

"They were dry the time I kissed them. And they're warm too." The girl instinctively covered her mouth. "Make it quick, my face is getting cold."

"Can't I just use my fingers? They're dry and warm too.."

"No. It's not as arousing."

"You're kidding me…"

The female gave Shu a disapproving look, which he ignored. She sighed in exasperation and decided to follow what she was ordered to do, not wanting to get punished for being defiant.

"Um, face here Shu-san."

"You want me to _move?_ "

Yui bit her lip at the frigid tone he used. "N-nevermind."

Looking at Shu up and down, the girl was perplexed at how to start. With the positions they were in, she might have to do each side one by one. And should she prop a foot to match his height? She was only as tall as his chin.

The sherbert-eyed teen brought up a bent knee on the piano bench and inclined herself to her awaiting company. Using one of his shoulders for support, the girl began slowly pressing her lips to his cheek. She whimpered, the vampire wasn't bluffing when he said it was cold. She might as well be planting kisses on the face of a very realistic ice statue.

With tears being transparent, they're hard to find, Yui gently slid her lips around to locate slick trails, before pushing her mouth onto the wetter spots. It was slightly difficult, however, with her two hands occupied and all. Her knee felt sore, and she would tremble in the midst of finding tears. The teen raised her brows when Shu held an arm around her back to help her balance

The girl had it all under control at the beginning, but that was slowly crumbling down as her heartbeat sprinted after each kiss. Although she knew well she shouldn't let that happen, considering who she's with, that wasn't something she was able stop. Whatsmore, the vampire was fisting and unfisting her jacket. Yui thought of how unseemly the two might look, and her pulse maddened more.

The vampire unslung his limb from her back as she switched sides to work on the other cheek. She had to stand up while doing it this time, since all the free space was on Shu's right, and she's at his left.

Thankfully, there weren't as many tears, so Yui was glad she didn't have to feel cramps that night. Now all that's left was the nose and chin.

….

A second thought, maybe she wasn't so thankful. How was she supposed to reach those areas?

Yui wiped her slick lips with a knuckle. "Um, Shu-san. can I move your face around?"

Shu noted how she cleverly used 'I' instead of 'you', but his answer stayed the same. "No. My neck will get sore if it's at a certain angle for too long."

Yui despaired. "What should I do…."

Hearing the rustle of clothes, the blue-eyed male felt a weight perched on his lap, and his body betweened.

The girl in front of him corrected herself as to not have too much pressure upon his thighs, and tried making herself comfortable with her legs that bent back and trapped Shu's waist.

Yui blushed an uncontrollable scarlet. "W-will this do? I'm sorry I can't think of anything else."

"Meh, you're a lewd woman. I don't really expect anything less from you."

She frowned. "Well, just don't pull any weird moves, Shu-san."

"You're the one who's pulling weird moves the whole time."

"Th-that's because of-!" The girl heaved a long sigh and made sure Shu noticed it. "You know what, forget it."

The blond female's lips met his face again, and Yui tried focusing on catching every tear before one could roll over his lips, since that's when things would really become dangerous. Not that that was easy to maintain. If they were unseemly before, now things were downright…racy. The human girl wondered if Shu's drying skin was because of the overabundant warmth radiating from her face.

At last, Yui had reached the tip of Shu's chin. She felt a sense of relief, just a few more, and she'd wrap things up

A kind of weight pulled at her stomach, and her shoulders slightly slumped. Was this relief? Did she actually feel..disappointed?

When Yui placed what she thought to be the last kiss, Shu said, "Now down my neck."

The pink-eyed teen found it hard to accept that she was pleased that it wasn't over, but also found it hard to refuse.

In the end, the girl chose to just not think too deeply about it, and just focus on the vampire's skin that was as white as a dove's feather, and almost felt like one. His one hand pulled her back closer as his head was tipped back, exposing more skin for her lips to travel. The young man's current facial expression fueled a dark desire in her to do more than mere kissing.

Maroon shades soaked the girl's ears. She made a big mistake to divert her mind to..to that.

Yui was truly glad by the time she reached the lowest end of Shu's neck. She might need alot of sulking when she goes back to her room, in order to rebuild her sanity.

"I-I'm done Shu-san," she spoke, waiting for the male to ungrip her bodice.

She was only gazed back with eyes shining with malice. "….I'm at my limit."

The girl returned his stare silently, fearfully. She couldn't run. There was no one to scream to.

"That heartbeat of yours was screaming all over my face. And you think-" A squeal rolled out of the human's tongue as Shu suddenly stood, carrying her legs with him. "-You're going to get away with that?"

Shu grunted as he landed the girl on the keyboard, shrilling more than an octave in the process. He slid her blond hair to reveal a pale neck. It was toasty in temperature, and the vampire licked his lips in thought of the unimaginable amount of blood that might be rivering down there.

Ignoring her pleas of stopping, Shu clipped his fangs through her thin skin, and his tongue adjoined with drips of blood. And drips only. Just for that night.

Certainly, he was hungry. But looking at Yui back then, he thought of himself, thought of Reiji, thought of Edgar, and he was somewhat able to control his appetite.

Because for all he knew, with the two having no one else, it was them against the world. And he had to treat her with better care.

"Truly, only your blood can make me feel better. It's as if everything I felt back then was a lie." Hearing her pulse that flurried still, Shu's lips shaped a grin. If she claimed to not like it so much, then the rhythm that woke beneath her chest wouldn't be as energetic. "You too. You like this kind of pain better, don't you? Other than my fangs, you're not allowed to feel pain from anywhere else."

Shu took a last sip, and unpinned his teeth. He took in the sight of her dewy pink eyes with a bead of blood downing his chin. "Only…think of me… I'll numb your senses till all that you can see, hear, and feel are me alone."

 _For she was all that he had left._

The time Shu buried his nose onto her shoulder, Yui squeamishly squeezed her eyes, cautious for a second bite, but the agony that came when teeth sank never arrived. If she wasn't mistaking, Shu was only embracing her. It felt like a void had suddenly filled. Not till full, but enough to make her feel not as lonesome. It was fulfilling.

She didn't know the reason behind the male's sudden change of atmosphere. He might turn back to normal, apathetic Shu the next day for all she knew. However, she decided to just indulge in the moment. There's a chance that it might never occur twice again.

The female blond rested her head on the young man's shoulder, and drew circles across his back.

* * *

 **Asdfghj I ACTUALLY ENDED THE FIC WITHOUT A KINKY LINE. This might not matter for any of u but it means alot to meeee *dances***

 **THAT'S RIGHT PPL I'M ALIIIIVE**

 **Gah, it's been so long since I write uurgh. My writing feels kinda dead when I read it :'3 I need alot of Hardinge therapy to get my mojo back, cuz after no writing for so long, I don't feel satisfied with anything I come up with.**

 **I hate how long I've been inactive. But my grades were kinda (kinda mind u) dropping (*cries*) and writing takes alot of my time. So as much as I loved doing it, I had to stop.**

 **But now I'm back! Happy belated 2017 sinners!**

 **I'm grateful for all the support I reviews, favorites, and follows last year. I especially want to thank BlackCatNeko999 and Laura Anders1 for your support! (Btw, I'm sorry for not responding to ur PMs Laura)**

 **Do remind me any typos, grammar errors, or anything weird within this shot :DD**

 **I hope you all keep supporting me! The best form is in reviews of course~ Because then I would know that you enjoyed/hated this shot :)**

 **Till next tieem**

 _ **THANKCHU FOR READING HUEHUE**_

 _ **Umm…was this fluffy enough Lhea? Thanks again for requesting!**_

 _ **TheNyanTree =^ ~ ^=**_


End file.
